There is JP 3689226 B1 (Patent Document 1) as the related art in this technical field. This publication discloses “a structure including: interference calculation means for performing calculation including the determination of occurrence of interference and the shortest distance between a part, which is being disassembled, and a remaining part during disassembly; and means for searching for a disassembly path for avoiding the occurrence of interference between parts while allowing the interference calculation means to perform the calculation”.
Further, there is JP 3705672 B1 (Patent Document 2). This publication discloses “a structure including: means for inputting CAD data to which connection information between parts required for an assembly work plan and information about a sub-assemblable product to be generated, a part assembly sequence, a robot, a jig, and the like are added; means for describing connection information about a part unit of each part required for the assembly of the product on the basis of the CAD data by a liaison graph in each axial direction; and means for generating an assembly sequence Petri net on the basis of the liaison graph, a part for a jig target, and restriction conditions”.
Furthermore, there is JP 4505277 B1 (Patent Document 3). This publication discloses “a work manual creating device including: a part information storage section that stores attribute information of parts of a product for the respective parts; an annotation information storage section that stores annotation information of the parts; a part relationship-information storage section that stores part relationship information between the parts and other parts; an annotation generating section that searches the part information storage section, the annotation information storage section, and the part relationship-information storage section about the work target parts and parts, which are related to the work target parts in terms of work, to generate work contents and annotation items for each work; and a work manual creating section that lays the assembly structure diagram, a work diagram, the work contents, and the annotation items out to create a work manual”.
Moreover, a support tool using 3D CAD has a function to search for and arrange a part corresponding to the shape of a hole of 3D CAD of a standard part, such as a bolt.